


2017年广东卷：广场舞

by cuttlefishM



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishM/pseuds/cuttlefishM
Summary: 他们一起醒来吃早餐，然后在广场上跳了只舞，一个非常OOC的流水账





	2017年广东卷：广场舞

**Author's Note:**

> *Steve的垂耳棉帽+流浪汉围巾请参照某次派派大唱下雪停课歌的装扮  
> *歌曲：fly me to the moon (Frank Sinatra版

Steve是被冷醒的，因为房间里的寒气哆嗦着蜷成一团，紧紧的挨着身边唯一的热源，几乎算得上依偎在Diana的怀里，脑后还枕着她的手臂。女神赤裸的身体像融进了阳光，暖得令人醉心，带着一种说不上像什么的暗香，Steve一边试图调整出一个比较不那么“小鸟依人”的姿势，一边又因为冷空气和一些莫名的情愫舍不得远离Diana哪怕一秒或者一毫米。

Diana在他的耳边呢喃了一句，模糊不清，Steve压低声音，像不忍心惊扰什么似的问，“什么？”

“你的手。”他的天使终于睁开眼，用那双Steve愿意为之献上生命的蓝眼睛凝视着他，温暖的手心搭上他的手掌，和他十指相扣，“摸起来凉凉的，房间太冷了？”

“忘了开暖气也忘了换床厚被子。”Steve诚恳的回答，他视线所及之处可能还打碎了一两个花瓶，并且他非常肯定自己需要再去申请一套备用的制服了。

这就是特工和女神搭班过日子的后遗症，他们总是在世界各地（甚至星球）忙碌，留给他们相处的时间并不多，更别提留神布置这套一年住不了几周的公寓——里头大部分装饰性的东西，都是前来探望的朋友们带来的，Etta是其中的主力军。昨天之前的三个月Steve没能见上Diana一面，所以当他态度强硬的要到了这个无人打扰（这是重点）的假期，而Diana也从瞭望塔没完没了的工作里脱身（蝙蝠侠看起来不太高兴，不过这没什么，反正他看起来永远都不太高兴），他们就像两个正值青春期的小年轻、或者奔向自由的爱情鸟之类的，才掩上门就已经缠手缠脚的滚在一起了。客厅的沙发，走廊的地毯，通往卧室一路上都是胡乱扯下来的衣服，和因为过于激烈的动作打翻在地的东西。结果就是Steve身上的淤青几乎和吻痕持平，并且没有人扫兴的想起去卧室的另一头把暖气打开。

Diana从恋人变幻莫测的神色中读出了什么，回头瞥了一眼一地狼藉，这些琐碎的东西显然不能在她的意识里停留片刻，她的注意力又回到了Steve身上，“我应该再温柔一点。”她咕哝着，轻柔的在Steve肩膀和手臂上的淤青上吻了吻，然后把床上皱成一团的被子抖开，严严实实把她的人类裹成一位落难的公主。

Steve同时感到甜蜜和哭笑不得，他开始觉得Chief他们说的，关于Diana对待他的方式像是在对待一盆娇花不是空穴来风。Diana对他的过度保护简直是源于本能的下意识行为，但她这几年学到了很多人类社会的相处方式，这些动作之后她甚至会做一些语言补偿。像现在，Diana犹豫一两秒，又给了他一个结实的拥抱，”Steve Trevor，虽然人类对温度和力度的承受力都很低，但你有我见过最勇敢、坚强的灵魂。“  
毫无疑问，Etta Candy爱情指导的结果。Steve不太明白为什么Diana会想去了解这些，他的天使只要做她自己就是完美的，根本不需要改变什么。他并不觉得Diana的特殊关照有什么不好，这代表了他在她心中独一无二的地位。当然，Diana为了维护他们的关系做各种尝试这件事本身就可爱过头了，Steve怎么也不忍心阻止她。

他笑眯眯的接受了来自神奇女侠的称赞，”我也爱你，天使。“并决定早餐将增加一份冰淇淋华夫饼，天气很冷也不是问题。

_______________________________________________________________________

他们在接近十点的时候吃完了早餐，鸡蛋、培根和土豆，当然还有让Diana开心得发光的冰淇淋华夫饼。她吃得万分珍惜，舌尖卷过小巧的银勺，一点点的舔走上面凉丝丝的冰淇淋，Steve巨大的成就感甚至盖过了那些让他耳尖发烫的幻想。冬天冰淇淋的供应急剧减少，外太空更不会有冰淇淋存在，虽然Diana说在织女星系某个以菌类为主食的星球上，有类似的替代品，但是“是一股潮湿发霉的蘑菇味“。Steve老早就为这个假期准备好了充足的自制冰淇淋，如果有机会他还可以手把手的教Diana，然后在她做成第一个雪球的时候，亲吻她微笑的唇角。

工作所限，Steve对食物的品质要求不高，但自从他把亚马逊公主带回了家，专研食谱简直变成了一种爱好。除了那个藏着巧克力豆的冰淇淋和松软甜蜜的华夫饼，培根卷着芝士和炸得金黄的虾，土豆泥上淋着淡奶油，Diana几乎不能停下来亲吻他。等她吃得心满意足了，懒洋洋的趴在Steve的胸膛上消食，Steve忙着把早餐欠下的吻补上，再用各种俏皮话把她逗乐，报纸一面看了将近一个小时。

报纸翻到娱乐版，头条是”哥谭王子另觅新欢？口味成谜”，下面列举Bruce Wayne历年来约会的女友的异同点，Steve无趣的放下了报纸。Diana指着窗外提议出门散步，天堂岛不下雪，这让她对这种冰凉摸起来还有点像雪糕的东西兴致非常高。去年他们约好一起过冬，去瑞士滑雪或者别的什么北欧国家的小镇上度假，事实上他们同时爽约了，刚入冬的时候天眼会一支小队在某国边境失联，Steve跑去赤道附近吃了快一个月的沙子。等他好不容易回来，正义联盟又抵御了一次外星入侵，Diana忙着把小山似的变异鼻涕虫抡出太阳系。前年，还有再之前，事情发展基本都是这样。这一次Steve索性没有做计划，一起腻在家里或者在附近走走也挺好的，实在想去北欧，其实他的天使航班任何时候都能过去。

Steve穿上去年为北欧准备但是今天才拆封羽绒衣，在Diana的强烈要求下戴上格子棉帽（毛绒绒的垂耳款，Etta的礼物）和一条有流浪汉风格的红绿黄三色毛线围巾（某次任务里，凭借着它朴实的外表和宽大的身体，让它的主人逃过了一场相当要命的追击）。”你打算把我裹成一头熊，天使。”“那你就是我最喜欢的熊。”Diana笑着回答。

Steve超吃这一套，屡试不爽。

_______________________________________________________________________

他们低估了外头的积雪。

Steve迈出公寓楼的第一步，积雪就顺利的把他的靴子埋没了。Diana穿着一件薄毛衣和轻便的羽绒背心走在他前面，踏在雪上根本没有痕迹。

“这是作弊。”笨重的人类抱怨。

“我可以拉着你上来。”Diana高兴的说，”或者下来陪你。“

然后她就重重的落在地上，把厚厚的积雪踩出了两个坑，”可以把雪踢开。”她说着演示了一下怎么把轻松的把积雪踢出一条通路来。

陷在雪里每走一步都要表演高抬腿的Steve：“……快来拯救一下你最喜欢的熊”。

Diana笑得过来亲吻他的时候，差点把他扑进雪堆里。

接下来的路是Diana托着他的腰，悄悄飘过去的，幸好天气太冷雪也刚停，路上的行人不算多，而且走到更宽敞的道路后，大部分积雪已经被扫开了。他们的目的地是附近的广场公园，Diana很喜欢有空的时候在这儿坐着看孩子们尖叫着跑来跑去。她喜欢孩子，如果要排序，可能比广场角落卖的冰淇淋还喜欢。Steve喜欢看着Diana看着孩子们的样子，这句话有点绕口，但事实就是，Diana温柔的注视着孩子们的样子，总能让他的心变得滚烫。留给他无匹的期待。

结果广场上的积雪不比公寓门口的少，一群孩子在雪堆里堆雪人打滚，像五颜六色的小皮球一样在广场上撞来撞去，Steve十分肯定这些雪是专门留下来确保这些小炮弹不会因为摔倒失去半颗牙的。

Diana陪他一起陷在雪里，她自然而然的挽着Steve的手，让Steve微妙的觉得他们像一对看着孩子的年轻家长，头一个孩子，毫无经验的傻瓜父母。他忍不住露出一个笑，如果他现在怀里有一枚戒指，这短暂的触动足够他鼓起勇气向天使求婚了。很可惜，那漂亮的小东西可能还要在他的计划和梦里呆上很长一段时间。

在他们又挪动了不到一米的时候，Diana似乎找到了用力踩雪的乐趣，她左右摇晃着跺脚，把积雪踩出一个个深坑。“我在天堂岛的时候她们不给我这么玩，”Diana说，“不过我们那儿没有雪，只有海泥，印上去的脚印很快会被海水卷走。”她围着Steve绕了一大圈，Steve则想象着小小的Diana偷跑去海边踩海泥的样子。

他应该早一点漂洋过海的，踩泥巴对小时候他而言绝对不在话下，不过他可能会把亚马逊公主教成一个爬树捣鸟蛋，追着猴子到处跑的野孩子。

Diana正对着他停下脚步， 她的眼睛里闪动着狡黠的笑意。Steve环视一周，”哇哦“他说，Diana刚刚蹦蹦跳跳的在他身边踩出了一个巨大的爱心。

就这样了，我这辈子都是她的囊中之物了。Steve在心里想，爱她，尊重她，忠于她，无论发生什么，直到死亡把我从她身边带走。

“我想吻你。”Steve冲她张开双臂，“但是我的脚有点儿麻。”

Diana接受了这个烂借口，她扯着Steve帽子搭在耳边的部分，给了他一个火热过头的吻。

“在冬天吻你像在吻冰淇淋。”Diana点评，她又凑上去，轻轻舔了Steve有点干燥的下唇。

意志力剧烈动摇的大兵觉得自己脸红得要冒烟，他强作镇定的说，“那夏天呢？”

“蜜糖，珍宝，玫瑰花瓣。”Diana笑着说，“所有我喜爱的一切，你是我的最爱（dearest of all）。”

Steve觉得如果他真的是一团冰淇淋的话，他已经在女神炽热的爱语下直接蒸发了。

“you are all I long for, and I worship and adore…”

广场外的那间笼罩在橘黄色灯光下的咖啡厅里的音乐，被一阵风送到他们耳边，“In other words please be true, in other words I love you.” Diana低低的声音和不远处的音乐混在一起。

这是她最早学会的几首歌之一，主要原因是Steve是个典型的浴室歌手，这首歌则是他浴室歌曲之最。当他洗一趟澡唱上三四遍的时候，Diana听也听会了。

“Fill me with song, let me sing forever, you are all I long for, and I worship and adore…”

Diana的手搭上Steve的肩，Steve轻轻搂住她的腰，两人在雪地里有点艰难的挪动。

”这真的算舞蹈吗？”Diana忍着笑，看着Steve每一步都狼狈的把脚从积雪里拔出来，他不断的踩进被雪掩住的泥坑里，这让他们摇摆得格外迟缓，像一对七八十岁腿脚不怎么灵便的老夫妻。

“舞蹈的意义是让人们彼此靠近，就此而言我们做到了。“Steve又露出了一个懊恼的表情，”当然，在我原本的期望中这会更美一点。”

Diana又一次，贴近他，亲吻他的嘴唇，“你应该感到荣幸。”她亲昵的拥抱了他，手臂环抱着他的后背，下巴轻轻靠在他的肩头“已经超乎我的想象了，Steve Trevor。”

又有细密的雪落下来，淋在他们的头发上，Steve觉得雪化成水滑进脖子里还有点冷。不过没关系，此生挚爱就在他的怀里，她的温暖足以融化这个冬天。

一个仓促又不知所云的END

 

回去之后他们还要洗碗、收拾房间、打电话申请第不知道多少套备用军服。  
那之后的三天Steve都在负责感冒：）  
他吃到了人生中最难吃的煎鸡蛋，不过因为是天使煎的，所以还是忍痛吃了


End file.
